The Chocoholic Chronicles
by legallybeautiful
Summary: The advice giver, the comforter, and the gossiper. Sometimes, these three chocoholics, and best friends since forever- need a little bit of their own medicine in the very cosmopolitan world they reside in. AU.
1. Chocolate shop, Sakura's point of view

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Jiraya would be alive and well.**

* * *

><p><em>Chocoholic rule number 4: Always try new things... And ingredients.<em>

* * *

><p>I came back to my hometown just a few weeks back. My grandfather had passed away, leaving me many valuable things behind. They were things to keep me chained to Konoha. I couldn't have sold them, way too many memories manifested with them. Besides, It's not that I disliked living here, in fact, this was an excuse to get out of the private school system and it's college back in the neighboring town, Suna. Mom and Dad funded them a lot, and the dean made sure I stayed there. Making me leave behind my grandfather, my two best friends, and the woman who basically raised me. This made me have to do three whole years of missing Konoha, three whole years of emails, calls, and no get togethers. Three whole years of missing my favorite chocolate shop... As I arrived, It felt as if something in my body had come alive again. Although grandpa had just died.<p>

I arrived to the location of all the things he left behind, a luxurious apartment complex. I went into the lobby, asked the clerk if this was the building, she nodded and pointed to the elevator. I went up to my designated floor in the fancy elevator with red carpeting and mirrored walls. Once I arrived, there were three doors, one a pool, and another a bar, and lastly... My new home. I went up to the penthouse door, taking the key from my bag and I opened the entrance to a crack, not knowing what I would find.

I couldn't believe it.

I gaped at what my grandfather had left me, elegant French white walls, fine carpeting, giant windows, and luxurious furniture. He had left me_ his_ penthouse, fully furnished and completely redecorated to my tastes. I agree, the man basically took care of me until I was fifteen, while mom and dad had "jobs" and were too "busy" but this... This was too much. At first I couldn't accept his offer when he was on his death bed, dying of an unstoppable infection in his lungs. But I couldn't say no when his dying words were: _"Sakura, live in my former home, for there you will be safe and happy."_ His tone back then gave me shivers down my spine.

I opened the door fully and walked in, spotting a small letter on the glass countertops. My instincts told me to read it, and of course, I picked it up and read.

_My dearest granddaughter,_

_If you are reading this, I am most likely buried six feet under and now eternally resting. Under the sofa are all of my stocks pulled out, use the money wisely, but I know that you will use it to its full potential, remember, I taught you how. Under the king bed in the master bedroom are the old photos, and many high quality tubes of oil paint, you always had a knack for it._

_Nothing has really changed around the neighborhood, the chocolate shop hasn't changed, nor has the quality or prices! Do you remember how you would offer to "sample" all of Orochimaru's new flavors? You ended up eating it all! He still has that impossible goal of learning every chocolate recipe on the planet!_

Tears rolled out of my viridian eyes, they went down my cheeks as I drew out a blank smile, strangely, my breathing didn't change. I was somehow... Happy, my mind imagined his gruff, old chuckle when he mentioned Orochimaru in the letter. I felt as if he were in a state of everlasting peace.

_I could write so much more but my wrists are getting more and more painful. One day, you'll find a true cure for arthritis, I just know it. Keep working hard._

_Your beloved grandfather,_

_Shigeru Haruno._

I tried to calm down by sighing, and neatly folded the letter back into the envelope, this letter was going in the memory and paint box. But before I had my cry fest, I would go and take a look at the stocks. I knew that my grandfather was rich, and I knew that there was probably quite a bit of money in that box. But money tended to corrupt souls, so I decided not to look under the sofa. Not unless I had an emergency... Or maybe I should put it in the bank. Yeah, I would do that.

I crouched down, slipping my hand under the sofa until I could find a hardened rectangular object. Eventually, I did find the box, but I never opened it, too dangerous. Instead, I put it in the lockable kitchen cupboards, which grandpa used to hide all the sweets back when I was a child. I smiled at the precious memory as I retrieved the key in his "secret" book on the cream colored bookshelf. I found the hollowed book for the key back when I was ten. I stood for a moment, that was eight years ago, If I knew that he only had eight more years to live, what would I have done? Such a worthless thought of mine.

I locked the cupboard, hoping to never hear that familiar "clack" of temptation when the key was in the cupboard. Either way, I was done with the temptation fest and was ready to unpack all my boxes. I went down to find the movers left, leaving all the boxes with the bellhop.

* * *

><p>After finishing all the hard work with the help of the apartment staff, I decided to finally look under the bed to find a much larger box. It had viridian and fuchsia polka dots, my two favorite colors, although I used to hate them back when I was little, mainly because those colors were close to my unusual hair and eye color, I was also a bit of a tomboy. I opened the lid, to find all my childhood pictures with my grandfather. There was one in which I consumed my first bar of chocolate. The sticky brown confection covered my chubby cheeks, my tongue tried to reach a spot of misplaced chocolate, I remember that day.<p>

_"It's brown and ugly!" The three year old scrunched up her face. Her grandfather still held the chocolate bar up in her face._

_"Sakura, chocolate is yummy!" His voice cracked of stress and age._

_"If it's yummy, why is it that color, and why did that scary man make it?" She stubbornly argued. Shigeru made a funny face causing Sakura to giggle._

_"Take a bite?" He asked in a silly, but not scary voice._

_"Tiny one?" Sakura put her hand in a fist, leaving a narrow tunnel in which light could barely go through. "Like this big!"_

_"Yes." Shigeru nodded frantically for comedic purposes, causing the three year old to smile. He then broke a piece of the milk chocolate, "Say ahh."_

_"Ahh..." He popped the chocolate in her mouth. Sakura smiled brightly, it melted in her mouth so easily, "It is yummy!" Shigeru then handed her the whole bar. Sakura tried to stuff it all in her mouth. He thought that the sight was so humorous, so he took a picture with the camera he always carried around._

From that day on, I was a full-fledged chocoholic.

Although the memories were good, I still couldn't stop crying because I knew that it was all over. I would never be able to see the man who practically raised me again. Then something in mind clicked, I needed someone else to comfort me, and I know just who, my best friend I hadn't seen in years, Hinata_. _She had seen me and my other best friend at our worst, and she always knew what to do. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed her number, hoping she hadn't changed her number after all this time.

"H-Hello." It was Hinata, I'd know that stuttering from anywhere.

"It's Sakura, could you come over to my grandfather's?" I was quick to the point. If we chatted anymore, I would've bursted in tears.

"Of course! It's been so long!" She squealed.

"I'll see you soon." I hung up, feeling guilty that I hadn't spent time with Hinata sooner than this.

I laid quietly on the sofa, watching a pointless program on television, waiting for Hinata's arrival. Before I knew it, a wave of sleepiness hit me, my tear stained eyes closed, and I completely forgot about my midnight haired best friend that was soon arriving.

* * *

><p>"S-Sakura..."<p>

I turned over, mumbling, "_five more minutes"_

Hinata knew just the thing that would wake me up, she pulled out a chocolate bar from her purse and slowly unwrapped it, I immediately sat up, because of the subtle scent of chocolate dancing on my nostrils. I look up to find Hina smiling with grace (she was so damn pretty and grew even prettier), and a chocolate bar in her nimble fingers. I kind of wondered how she got in here.

"How did you get in here?" I moaned, never letting the chocolate bar escape my vision.

"T-The door was unlocked. I let myself in, everything alright? You look like a tornado hit you, it's been a while, and your grandfather redecorated." Hinata rambled in excitement, she then pointed to my wrinkled blouse and capris, one pant leg was much higher than the other, mid-thigh. Luckily, I had put my hair in a bun, no mess there.

"I own this place now, that's the problem. There are stocks locked in the cabinets, I have no clue how much they're worth, I'm too scared to look. And... Oh! You missed my cry fest." I explained, rambling myself.

My best friend knew I was desperate for comfort, hell, _she felt it_. Hinata gave me a sympathetic look, sat down beside me, and split the bar in half. She gave one to me, and I almost scarfed it down but she took my wrist and stopped me. Hina instead lifted her half like a wine glass.

"Chocoholics forever." Hinata cheered

"Cheers." I said, we joined our halves before eating them with dignity, piece by piece. The milky confection melted in my mouth, and I savored the feeling. Chocolate was better than anything else, period. Dark or white, it didn't matter to Hinata and I. As long as it had a certain quality, we had high standards when it came to our chocolate, "Mmmm... What brand is this?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Orochimaru's." Hinata too, was in eternal bliss.

"He's gotten better at it." I commented.

"Yeah..." Hinata's pearl eyes got all starry.

"The shop will be forever our meeting place." I stared comically at the ceiling.

"Forever it shall be." We joined our remaining piece together and gulped it down.

* * *

><p>When it was around ten o'clock at night, Hinata had to leave, I felt much better after her visit. Her taste in chocolate was still amazing.<p>

Although I had amazing chocolate and a wonderful friend at my side, I still broke down and cried in front of her. Hinata did nothing but comfort, just what I needed. I knew times would be tough without the support of my grandfather, or my parents (since when did they ever support me?) In fact the last I saw of them was at the funeral, a week ago. They did excellent parenting. When I was little, my nannies were the women my mother wanted me to be. Actually, they were all fashion models, skinny, tall, and broke. They didn't know how to cook or clean, and I often starved, some called it child abuse, but in the world my mother and many others lived in, it was "real life."

Honestly, sometimes I believe I was adopted, (I am not, and I still wish I was) just so mom and dad could get off work. They probably used me as an excuse so they could have their "secret affairs." there were so many moans, that back when I was little, I thought my house was haunted. Grandfather told me what actually happened back when I was ten. To me, those sounds weren't so erotic, well... At least back then, but it kept me away from anything male even to this day on. Ino still teases me about my "irrational" avoidance of feelings.

But really, I just wanted my peace, and body to myself. The truth is, I'm scared, Ino had her fair share of scary boyfriends in which their character was hard to read. I didn't want to be allured by a difficult character as easy as she was. Those "nice guy" characters were nice and all, but sometimes, they were just too nice, or they were hiding something so obvious under that extremely fake mask. I was never attracted by that, and never have I met someone in between the two personalities without being a giant idiot. The only thing those types learned was to keep their mouths shut, and say that they went to that prestigious academy without mentioning that they failed in every subject, including sex ed. At least that's the stories grandpa told me. I use it as daily excuse, knowing that no man is ever perfect.

I went to bed at midnight, hoping for a rather sweet dream, and if I didn't, I could always get a much sweeter hot chocolate in the morning.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the shrill sound of the house phone, I jumped out of bed and scurried to the phone. I had dreamt nothing, the perfect dream, until the damn phone interrupted.<p>

"Hello?" I answered with a moan, stretching my far too relaxed muscles.

"Orochimaru's. Now." It was Ino, she was serious about this. Before I could say anything else, she hung up on me. I mumbled a couple curse words under my breath. Knowing Ino, she would kill me if I were to just not go. So my morning consisted of rushing to get dressed to get to Orochimaru's, I didn't even brush my teeth.

I rushed out the door to the elevator. The lift was about to close, but I noticed a larger man in a suit in the elevator.

"Could you hold the door please?" I yelled, running towards the elevator. The man smiled, most likely because of my idiotic stature, but at least he held the door. Relieved, I went in, "Thank you." I breathed, panting.

"No problem." He nodded. I noticed him taking in plenty of glances of my hair, and as much as I wanted to slap him, I kept my composure. We both took off at the lobby, I really hoped he wasn't a fellow neighbor.

I ran out the apartment complex to find the weather was cloudy and dreary. I was glad I wore my coat. I ran across the street to the chocolate shop, not bothering to look for cars. Fortunately, I didn't get hit by anything or anyone.

"Forehead! You're late!" I heard yelling from the direction of the shop, and I knew who it was, _Ino. _Only she would call me by my nickname, and for the record, I did outgrow my forehead. I turned my head to my left and spotted a blond girl in a ponytail. So I wasn't dreaming. Ino ran towards me, "You know, even Chouji's walking is faster than your running." Tears of joy went down her cheeks, "Forehead, I haven't seen you in so long."

"It wasn't me who failed PE class, and yeah it's been a long time..." I replied, annoyed.

"Don't judge me." She snapped back, Ino grabbed my wrist and pulled me into Orochimaru's.

I was amazed.

The shop expanded the last time I was here_._ The walls used to be a lilac color but that changed into a calm blue with decorative lace , and I saw _way_ more varieties. I've always wanted to try chili pepper chocolate. I spotted Hinata sitting at a table drinking what looked to be a cup of hot chocolate.

"Well if it isn't my "sampler." We haven't seen each other in quite the while." A tall pale, black haired man appeared, crossing his arms beside me.

I gasped softly in surprise, Orochimaru normally did such surprise greetings, I just wasn't prepared for it, "Don't worry, this time, I'm paying."

He smiled sweetly and slightly creepily, "How was private high school in Suna?"

"I graduated, I'm still alive, and I'm starting university next month." I replied.

Ino scoffed and tapped her foot on the hardwood floors, "Orochimaru, two more hot chocolates, I'm taking Sakura back, and please do not scare her." Ino grabbed my wrist and sat me down at the same table as Hina.

"Whatever you young ladies say." He sighed as he walked back to the kitchen with smooth strides. This was typical Ino, no one stole her time with friends.

We talked about many things, of course, I already knew all of the latest gossip due to Ino's frequent calling back in Suna, which was always welcome. So we discussed our opinions on the many subjects, and we caught up with the world news when Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto was on break. I ended up buying a month's worth of chocolate; it all looked so _good _with all that ganache, filling and creaminess...

I was really in wonderland when I went back home and took a "bite" or two of the creamy confection...

Actually, it was a bar or two.

Box, a box, I won't lie.

I think I gained a pound.

* * *

><p>It was already three in the afternoon, Ino and Hinata had drained me with the method of conversation. Just in time, the woman who made a much better mother than my biological one, called. The phone made an annoying shrill sound, I had really just thought I was woken up by the sound, so that made it worse. That was probably the reason why grandpa answered like that all the time, <em>"What do you want..."<em> His tone was angry and frightening, but as soon as I spoke, all was better.

"Hello?" I tried to sound as positive as possible.

"Sakura! How are you?" Tsunade still sounded like an eighteen year old. I wondered how she could manage that.

"Everything's been good so far, you?"

"Yeah, me too, how would you like to have dinner with me? We do need to catch up." She remarked.

"Well yeah! Of course!" I couldn't wait, this woman taught me everything I know. Except how to paint, that I did on my own.

"I'll pick you up at seven, I remember Shigeru's address, so don't worry."

"I'll see you soon." My tired visage brightened.

* * *

><p><strong>The chocoholic chronicles, chapter one: end.<strong>

**Reviews are kindly accepted. Flames too.**


	2. Almond bark, Sakura's point of view

**Disclaimer****: Don't ****own**** Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>Chocoholic rule number 53: Few men are better than Laura Secord. <em>_Very, very, **very** few._

* * *

><p>"How come no one else told me this?" I crossed my arms, still trying to keep my posture ballerina straight; it was so difficult being in such a comfy dining chair. But I was in the most formal of all restaurants in Konoha, which meant the most proper of behaviours. However, it was so uncomfortable, the little black dress Tsunade made me throw on was currently riding down my chest area. It was truly tailored for Tsunade's giant... Basketballs.<p>

"Just yesterday he showed the papers."

My brows furrowed, Dan and Tsunade were inseparable ever since my parents were children. How could this have happened?

"What happened?" My eyes were wide with curiosity.

"People grow apart, he grew bored of me, and I grew bored of him."

I sucked in my cheeks, swirling my glass of wine, guessing that it made sense.

"He also cheated on me." The blond in front of me gulped audibly.

I dramatically put my wine glass down, Dan was a good man, and I knew they were growing apart, but _cheating_? Part of me knew that this was going to happen, but another part said that this was just... Plain _unusual._ Why? Dan showed so much love to her, at least in front of all public. I could never figure out what was behind closed doors, I figured it was the same amount, in fact more than he showed in public.

"How long ago?" I mentally hit my forehead, of course I had to ask and continue with the damn subject.

Tsunade covered her mouth with her manicured hand, "Enough for a three year old child to manifest, a child he never gave me."

My eyes narrowed, "He caring for this child?" _Stop it Sakura!_

That's when Tsunade looked down, "Much more than he has for me."

We had a silent moment to think and be ashamed. Honestly? Hiding the mistress' child?

"How much are you getting out of this divorce?" God was I a nosy bitch.

"He's going to court, he wants most of it."

I shook my head, my tight bun never loosening, "Battle..." I looked straight into Tsunade's eyes, "Find a good lawyer and battle." I took a sip of my wine and sighed, "You're the hospital chief; you fought for the position your whole life against a bunch of cocky males. I think you can fight against this cocky bastard."

Tsunade stared at the candle in front of her, and took a sip of her cosmopolitan, "You're right, I'll hire a lawyer tomorrow." She sighed and twirled her blond locks.

I smiled brightly, although I knew that my teeth were probably not at their whitest, "That's the Tsunade I know."

She lifted her cosmopolitan proudly, "Cheers."

We joined our glasses and took a good sip of our alcoholic drinks.

* * *

><p>I unlocked the door to the penthouse, closing it behind me, I wriggled out the Tsunade's dress and threw on some sweatpants, a most proper thing to do when you get back from a high class restaurant.<p>

The whole night I kept thinking these thoughts... How was it possible for Tsunade to show so much hurt? Normally (at least knowing her), she would've ended the marriage long ago. I couldn't believe that. Was that really love? Could it really do things like that to the all mighty Tsunade? This scared me, love. That thing is a monster, a monster.

I sat on my futon, enjoying some mint chocolate, and feeling a bit flustered. I held my chocolate mint square in deep thought, long enough for it to melt. The phone rang as I licked the chocolate mint mix off my fingers. The ringtone completely ruined my chocolate indulgence.

"Hello?" I was still trying to get some of the confection off my teeth.

"Sweetheart, you didn't tell me you were coming back home, I thought you were just here for the funeral."

That fucking familiar shriek, a tone I grew annoyed of since the very moment my brain began functioning.

"Mom." I squeaked.

"I just thought I would call to see how you are doing." My eye twitched, I felt like a chill went through my spine, as well as a quiver from my stomach. Chocolate wasn't even going to help me.

"I'm good." I nodded my head as I walked around the kitchen "admiring" the marble tile floors.

"That's good, Sakura... Would you like to come over for a dinner party tomorrow?"

Just what the hell was she planning?

"Sure... Do I need to dress a certain way?" Why did I agree in the first place? I resisted my urge to throw the phone across the room.

"White tie." She said through her annoying chime.

"What time?" If I said yes, I might as well show them how ladylike and wellbred I became without their help.

"Sevenish." _Ish?_ For the hell of it, I could arrive at six and that would be considered sevenish.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I had to end the dread.

"Bye." My mother hung up.

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE LETTING YOUR MOTHER CONTROL YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Ino yelled, and then sloppily took a big gulp of hot chocolate.<p>

"I-Ino could you keep it down?" Hinata made her arm go up and down. I agreed with Hinata, the blond of us three was a little bit too loud.

"I know, but one party wouldn't hurt." My parents should see how I grew, and if they had a guilty conscience, they'd feel bad that they weren't able to watch me grow. _What? _Okay, Ino was right, what the hell was I thinking?

Ino sighed loudly, "What time will you have to go at?"

"Mom said sevenish."

"_Ish? _Hell, you could arrive at six on the dot, and it would still be considered sevenish." Hinata stated.

"I thought the same thing when she said that." I popped a chocolate covered almond.

"You're setting yourself up for embarrassment." Ino mumbled.

"That's probably the most reasonable thing you've said all day, there's no way Sakura's mother would be intelligent enough to be a part of a governmental conspiracy." Hinata's sarcasm conquered her stuttering.

I laughed, hard.

"Speaking of which, I heard from Tenten that the Uchiha's are taking their business here, in Konoha." Ino changed the subject; she was really good at that.

I paused to think for a moment... What did I know about the Uchihas? I knew that they were a family of entrepreneurs, each with a unique set of skills at a master level. I knew they were all gorgeous people, you would see each one of them in an underwear ad at least once in their lifetime, and I knew they were powerful. They had at least a quarter of the world's gold supply.

"That's huge!" That's all I could really say.

"If this is true, this won't be a good outcome for the Hyuugas..." Hinata closed her eyes and sighed.

"No..." I looked out Orochimaru's tinted window, counting how many red cars passed through. The Hyuugas were the Uchiha's rivals, a huge feat for any family, "Hina, you can use my place to avoid the war." I offered.

"I'd like that very much." and it was settled, we were going Switzerland.

* * *

><p>I put on a spaghetti strapped emerald gown, it was simple, with a slit that ended at my knee. I put a string of black pearls on my pale neck, and did a simple ballerina bun.<p>

I practiced my posture sitting down and standing up in front of my floor mirror. I practiced deep breaths, and stretched for a while. God, did I look pale in the mirror, I didn't know whether it was natural, or the fact that I was sick since I accepted the party invitation.

Lastly, I put on a pair of silver sandals. The heels were considerably high, about three inches. I twirled in front of the mirror and scowled, something was missing. _Gloves_. I opened drawer where grandmamma kept her evening gloves. She died back when I was eight, I missed her dearly. I pulled out a pair of black silk gloves and slid them on. I felt sexy with them on. I twirled around the mirror yet again, I felt good.

That was going to change by the end of the party.

I called a cab company; I wasn't in the mood to take the bus in my nice evening dress.

I walked over to the view from the penthouse with full poise and stared out the giant window for fifteen minutes before I saw my taxi. I immediately ran to the elevator, hoping that I didn't forget anything.

* * *

><p>I arrived at seven, hoping that I was late or early, it was always fun to piss mother and father off. I remember the time I stained her pointless silk rug she had bought with grape juice. She went hysterical.<p>

I looked around and saw the familiar white pillars, the white walkway, the white walls, and so forth. It reminded me of the white chocolate almond bark I had in my pantry. Celebration food for when I survive the party.

Before I could knock on the very white door my mother had already opened it, "Sakura you came!"

"Mother!" I greeted. She wore a navy mermaid gown that clashed with her carrot top hair. It wasn't the most flattering on her, she had lost her shape after going on so many anorexic diets. I wondered how men could find her attractive. I wondered how I could be related to her. I wondered how grandpa lost his daughter to whatever mom got lost in.

She bowed and led me into my old living quarters. It was exactly as I remembered; ivory walls with ivory carpets, except this time it was full of the wealthy. I noticed some of the guests were the most beautiful of people, they all had perfect hair, cunning intelligent eyes, and the men had cufflinks the shape of fans, shiny glazed red on top, and shiny glazed white on the bottom.

_Wait a minute._

That was the sign of the Uchiha Corporation. My whole body froze, why were they here? Why did accept my mother's invitation? What was their ulterior motive? Were they here to talk to the other moguls invited?

A caterer offered me a martini, I gladly accepted, hoping that it would help me think. I had to plan an escape before father would spot me and start insulting me right in front of the guests. Why did I come here in the first place? Answer: I was an idiot.

"Well if it isn't my dear daughter!" _Oh shit. _A tall, white haired man in a black suit appeared.

"Father... Hi." I choked on my martini.

"Tsubasa! Care to introduce your lovely young daughter?" A tall brunette man stood beside my father. He was much better looking than my father; I guessed he too was an Uchiha.

"Well of course, Fugaku." Fugaku Uchiha? He was presumably one of the richest men in the world, "This is Sakura, and she's the independent one in the family, wants to be a doctor." He sighed dejectedly, "Never even thought of taking charge of the family business."

"Father, it isn't my dream to." I countered.

"Well you could have at least had a reasonable one." He smiled back. That one hurt.

You see? Right in front of me _and _Fugaku. Unlike mother, who insulted my looks, father insulted my dreams, even worse, in front of people. _He wanted_ me to get stupid and act like a girl. Of course, I refused.

"Nonsense, in a couple years' time I may appoint you to be our family doctor. You have an extremely sturdy pair of hands, I wonder... Do have any hobbies?" At that moment, my life was complete. I smiled and attempted the chance to brag a little.

"I-" I was cut off.

"She's paints like a maniac." Father interrupted, "Fugaku, let's go to the mini bar, I'm sure you would like loosen up a bit more." Ass. Hole.

Okay, it was either shoot my father or get out of here, there was no one to talk to anyways. I peered over my shoulder to the entrance and saw my mother block the way, chatting with her acquaintances. Old method it was.

I went up the marble stairs where some other guests were and located my former room. I looked both ways, hoping that no one would notice my quick disappearance into the other room. Luckily no one did, and I was in. The plush toys that were once in the corner were gone, my drawings I once made had vanished from the walls, but that didn't matter. Right at that moment, I had to climb through the window.

I opened the windowsill to find that my old escape route was still intact. There was another piece of lower roof in which it went diagonally until ten feet. I would climb out the window go down until it ended and jump down. Simple, yet effective.

So I climbed out the window, not really caring that my garter showed. Tears rolled down my eyes as I escaped. Mother and father didn't have any heart for their daughter. They threw out all my artistic creations and plushies. I hate them, I really do. It went to the point where I have to climb out the window to escape a gathering.

I went down to the ending of the roof and noticed that the height was slightly taller than I had remembered. But on the other hand the pool was near... I didn't know what I was really thinking, I just needed to leave. I jumped down ten or maybe fifteen feet down to the deep end of the pool.

The water was colder than I had expected, I quickly resurfaced for oxygen.

"Excuse me, ma'am." A male voice questioned. My eyes went wide open as I tried to stay afloat. _Someone had seen me._ How was I going to get out of this one?

"Yes?" I turned my head to the voice's direction. A handsome man in his twenties, with long obsidian hair, and onyx eyes was in my sight. The water may have been cold, but I felt myself heat up.

"The pool has a temperature of below zero, it says on the thermometer," He walked towards me, crouched down, and held out his hand. I swam over and took his rather warm hand, he pulled me up with ease.

Oh no, I suddenly recognized the man in front of me. He went by the name of Itachi Uchiha, a man of pure genius, he made his own name in the business industry, before everyone figured out he was an Uchiha. Afterwards, there were many rumors that he was the one keeping the Uchiha's from going bankrupt back when Obito Uchiha made a bad business deal. Itachi was sixteen at the time.

And there I stood, soaked in front of a very handsome, intelligent man. It still didn't stop me from continuing my escape plan. I needed that almond bark right away.

"Miss Haruno, could you explain why you aren't hosting with your parents?" He smiled politely.

"Oh, I was rudely invited as a guest." I explained as he led me away from the edge of the pool.

He chuckled, it sounded like chocolate to my ears, and his voice happened to have a bit of an aphrodisiac effect down there, a perfect example of the Uchiha, natural enemies of Hyuugas.

We had a brief moment of silence and I realized that I forgot my cellular, "Do you happen to have a cell phone on you?"

"What for?" Although he was questioning me, he kept an unreadable expression.

I quickly felt the side of my thigh, I still had a few soaked bills on my garter.

"Taxi."

"Hmm... No, I'll give you a ride home." Itachi offered with a sexy smirk.

"I'm sorry, I-" I couldn't let people do favors for me, it was how Tsunade taught me.

"That wasn't an offer, that was an order."

"Your home or my home?" It was my turn to question, I crossed my arms.

"Do you seriously consider me a sleazy bastard, Haruno?" He questioned back.

"I haven't decided yet." Why not tease like Ino for once?

He took off his suit jacket and gently put it on my soaked shoulders, "Come on." He said that almost too softly.

Itachi led me to where everyone parked their cars, he had a rather handsome looking BMW. Much better than a taxi, I climbed in, making sure that I didn't wet the seat.

"Why did you abandon leave the party?" I asked him.

"Well, why did you?" He retorted back with a smile, never too impulsive when he said it.

I remembered how suffocating the atmosphere was, "Good point."

* * *

><p>He drove me back to the penthouse... Exactly where I wanted to be. However I had one issue, I needed to repay him in some way.<p>

"Mr. Uchiha I need to repay you for your act of kindness" _Keep it formal._

He pulled me towards him gently, until our lips touched. He had kissed me, in a soft, tantalizing form. He smelled of the forest, like the one used to go out and play in beside the mansion, until mom and dad cut it all down.

I closed my eyes and kissed back. His lips were so gentle and warm... my knees were going weak.

To my demise, he pulled back, "I hope that wasn't too sleazy."

"No, not at all... Y-Y-Your jacket." I stuttered. I wasn't thinking too clearly, neither breathing.

"Keep it..." I opened the door as he said it, "But I'll need it back" He continued right when I shut the door.

I stood in front of my apartment complex, frozen. The man was a manipulative mastermind, a perfect example of an Uchiha. Yet, although deep in my subconscious I knew that there was some ulterior motive, I was still pretty damn turned on. Plus, I wasn't thinking too clearly. Actually, all my thoughts were dead.

In attempt to once awaken them, the only thought that was able to revive was my desire for the almond bark. Still soaked, I ran inside as soon as his pretty, pretty car drove away.

* * *

><p>Once my senses awoke, I realized that he was damn sleazy.<p>

Bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>The chocoholic chronicles chapter 2: end.<strong>


	3. Exercise, Hinata's point of view

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>Chocoholic rule number 16: Diamonds aren't a girl's best friend, chocolate is.<em>

* * *

><p><em>BANGBANGBANG.<em>

Honestly... Who would knock on my door at nine in the morning? I sighed, upset from the rude inturruptance of my very lazy breakfast of instant ramen. I got out of my recliner, hoping that this better be worth wasting a few seconds of my morning news.

I opened the door, blue puppy eyes and blond scruffy hair, holding flowers-roses to be exact.

"Hinata..."

I slammed the door, my shy body I was once ashamed of, slammed the door.

I slid down my door to a ball and waited until I heard his footsteps step away from my door.

It was Naruto, my ex-boyfriend whom I terminated the relationship with a few months back. I was sick of him, he didn't want to be back with me, he just wanted my forgiveness. Forgive and forget, that is what they normally say, but if I forgave, he would cheat on the girl he cheated on me with. The idiot believed that he could get away with it. Worst of all... If I did forgive him, I would get infatuated with him and he would cheat on her... With me.

Part of me wanted to forgive and somehow forget. But another said to keep a grudge to avoid any other situations.

I needed advice, I needed someone to help. Sakura.

I got dressed, gathered a few things, and headed out.

* * *

><p>I got stuck in traffic, because a major political figure was driving the roads. I felt badly for all those famous and hated people. They needed so much security.<p>

Although I could have been considered famous for being the daughter of the man who owned the Hyuuga corporation. However, most focused on my cousin Neji. Whom was the new heir of the company. Father always told me I was too connected to my emotions to be in the business world. He realized that ever since I began walking. Personally, I was thankful I was not in the spotlight, I did not have that tough front like my relatives near my age. He knew I needed to be educated in a different way, and that's where the fashion industry came along.

I wanted to be a designer, I loved clothes. Dad noticed that from the start, he made me go through many sewing lessons, flew me to high fashion cities and so forth. Because of my father respecting my dreams, I would soon start my collection, everything was already drawn out and planned, I just needed to sew everything up.

And maybe I would do a catwalk.

Suddenly, my mind went back to the negative, what was Sakura going to tell me when she hears that I still have emotions for Naruto? How was she going to react? Could she have advice for my situation? I mean, she always had some sort of good advice for everything.

I finally got to Sakura's place, I knocked on the door and found a very messed up image of her letting me in. Was that the smell of chlorine?

"Everything alright?" her normally smooth hair looked like a bird's nest made of bubblegum, and the bags under her eyes looked horrid.

"Yeah, just had a rough night at the party," instead of her coffee mug, Sakura was pouring the brewed coffee on her counter, I walked over to her, took the pot from her unsteady hands and poured it myself with slightly less shaky hands, "you sure? You never drink coffee," I handed the mug to her, she took very shaky sips.

"Parties make a girl go wild," she laughed sheepishly.

I completely forgot about Naruto when I spotted a black suit jacket contrasting against her cream colored sofa, "what is this?" Sakura's pretty viridian eyes went wide open and she smiled to try and conceal something.

"It's grandfather's old suit jacket," she lied.

"Right..." I held up the suit, spotting the _Uchiha_ cufflink, Sakura knew right then that there was no use to get the suit away from me, "S-Sakura why do you have a suit jacket that belongs to..." normally wealthy people like the Uchihas liked to embroider their names on their fancy suits, I checked and was shocked by the name, "I-I-Itachi Uchiha?"

"Uhh..." she put her index finger on her lips, "because..." She giggled awkwardly and scratched her scalp.

"Don't tell me..." It was either going to be me or the friend in front of me that was going to get shot by father.

"Of course not! We just... Kissed... But he made the first move!"

"What? Y-You very well know that N-Neji is going to have both me and you hanged for you having a relation with him, and me being your best friend!" I suddenly imagined my very painful death.

"I know that, I fell into the pool and he _ordered_ me to get in the car so he could give me a ride home."

From what I remembered, Sakura told me that the party was indoors, "you fell in the pool?"

"Well... jumped."

"In a designer dress?" where was my intelligent best friend?

"From my escape route, and he caught me escaping... And handed me his jacket to keep me warm." Sakura sucked in her cheeks and slapped her forehead, I knew she was regretting it, "He romanced me, he very well knows that Im Sakura Haruno, daughter of the man who turned the modeling industry into his own monopoly." She looked over to the giant view in her penthouse, "He probably wants

I then thought of Naruto, who was probably asking more for sex than forgiveness of me, "speaking of ulterior motives, N-Naruto came by, wanting my forgi-"

"Sex, you mean sex," She corrected, nodding every time she said 'sex', "continue."

"If I forgive him right now, i-it will be a gigantic mess of ch-cheating and lies again." The pinkette merely nodded as I stuttered my explanations, "and if I don't do anything, that uh... I-Idiot will be messing everything up."

She sighed while patting her hair to calm the mess down, took a cloth from her shiny steel sink, and mopped up the coffee she spilled earlier, "don't forgive yet. I think you should get a boyfriend, fall in love or at least develop some sort of attachment to him and then forgive Naruto."

I sighed dejectedly, it was going to be harder done than said.

"You're right," I sat down at her glass table.

Sakura sat down with me and sighed, she then gave me a look of disapointment, "Hina, I honestly think you're not over him."

I looked down knowing the truth, Sakura was right, I wasn't over him, and finding a new boyfriend would be much more difficult with my feelings for the idiot.

Sakura smirked, she then pulled out a box of truffles coated in cocoa powder, "you know what to do, chocolate?"

"Y-Yes please."

* * *

><p>My next stop was Ino for the moving on plan, she knew plenty of people and hopefully decent men. I went up to the very posh exterior of her town house and knocked on the door. Out came a very glamourous and optimistic Ino.<p>

"Well come on in!" she exclaimed, pulling me into her cozy home, where all the sleepovers between me, Saku, and her happened. She guided me to her living room and sat me down on her cream colored sofa, "just wait right here." She scurried into her kitchen and an aromatic scent of chocolate had suddenly popped. Then cinnamon, then mint. Ino was making her delicious hot chocolate. A treat that she makes only when she's in a very, very good mood. I started salivating, in the many years I knew Ino, she made this hot chocolate twice. This would be her third time.

The marvelous scent got stronger as she walked in with two baby blue mugs, she handed one graciously to me and sat across from me.

"So... what's new?" she began

"I-I think you should start."

Ino smirked.

"I happen to have a very handsome neighbor that lives across the street..." Ino took a small piece of paper from her lilac cardigan and held it between her index and middle fingers, "he gave me his number this morning, you?"

"Uh... C-Can you hook me up with someone?" I bowed my head quickly.

Ino looked at me like I was insane. Indeed it was a request that I never thought I'd say but it was necessary to get over Naruto.

"Honey... is everything alright?"

"Uh..."

* * *

><p>After I explained every single detail, Ino called my cousin's girlfriend, Tenten. Tenten was a workoutaholic, a species opposite from a chocoholic, but still fun to watch said species beat up a very, very arrogant Neji. It amazed me, to think, two polar opposites dating. The only thing they had in common was that they both had brown hair.<p>

"Tenten," Ino put her on speakerphone, "do you know any single guys at the gym who'd be willing to date a sensuous, petit, and rather shy vixen?"

There was no noise coming from the other line after Ino's request.

"I know one guy, but he is kinda older..." Ino grinned, "describe, describe!"

"He has silver hair..."

"NOT THAT OLD!"

"Wait, it's been like that since he was born, you know, like Sakura's hair?"

"Oh I see, h-how much older is he?"

"Seven years, he's an entrepreneur, very good at everything."

Sounded like the perfect guy, but I didn't want perfect, "are there any bad qualities?"

"He reads erotica in public," Tenten winced.

For some reason, it didn't bother me too much. It was still a flaw, but a flaw that didn't bother me, "that isn't that bad."

"Good! Hinata, come to the gym tomorrow with me, and you'll get to know him," my cousin to be sounded really excited for this, I kind of worried what I was getting myself into.

"Sure!" I think showed a little too much enthusiasm in my voice.

Ino squealed in excitement, "Hina, you're growing up!"

* * *

><p>I never really liked the gym. The big muscle men drinking their protein shakes and lifting those weights as a way to get a girlfriend. The soccer moms trying to strut their stuff to give the muscle men a good glimpse. Maybe I shouldn't judge, I observed two people flirting, the girl added more weight to lift as they talked. She was clearly impressed by his most likely steroid enhanced strength, and he liked her ass. She knew it too, because he slapped it.<p>

Tenten and I were running on the treadmill, she was going a good pace, while I tried to keep up with her. She turned her speed up a notch, I decided to turn it down.

"I-Is he around here?" I asked, panting.

"Nope, not yet," Tenten responded, she looked over to me and my unfit run, "you should cut the chocolate consumption."

"Hell no," I muttered.

Tenten laughed at my childlike behavior, she turned off her machine and mine, "lets go lift weights."

I gulped, she knew I had no upper body strength whatsoever, "s-sure."

I was at twenty five pounds and struggling but I wasn't ready to give up just yet, "Tenny, add ten more!" she added the weight and I held my breath.

"We really need to work on your strength," Tenten sighed, she looked around and smirked, "Kakashi!"

"Kakashi? Like Kakashi Hatake?" I whispered.

"Yep."

A man, rather young, who built a huge enterprise and owned a few very diverse companies. I was at the point of fainting, I didn't know whether it was of exhaustion or a rather important person who did very good things for the economy.

Very, very good things.

"Tenten, add another forty!" I whispered, well... Whimpered.

"You sure that's a good idea?" a man with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity came into Hinata-vision.

I blushed like a maniac, wishing it was due to holding my breath, but it wasn't, "no," being honest worked, right?

He chuckled, his aristocratic features lit up to my answer, "well, we can work on it some more tomorrow, let's go get coffee first."

I said yes.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 3: end<strong>

**Reviews help me get more ideas. :D**


End file.
